1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for accessing a user operable device of controlled access. In particular, the invention relates to a method for accessing a user operable device of controlled access secured by an electronic key which can be assigned by radio link.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditionally, the access to several devices, particularly devices which can be rented, is often limited by time restraints due to the fact that for example a real key must be handed over to the user who intends to rent this device. Therefore, local agencies have to be maintained, which are cost-intensive. To operate such services from a central office without local agencies it is necessary to organize the rental process without handing over physical objects such as a real key.